


Supernatural Beach Party, Eve

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Humor, Powerlessness, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, hermit crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Eve... tries.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Eve

Eve couldn't care less about the activities of those around her. She found her loss of powers incredibly perplexing and completely unbelievable.

She couldn't change shape. 

She couldn't bend anyone to her will. 

She couldn't do anything. 

The others seemed to have realized it as well and no one was even afraid of her, like she was nothing without her powers. How dare they!

She'd stood on the shore for hours trying to summon any sort of sea monster. The witch had been able to animate some seaweed, so by all rights she should be able to do _something_. 

Around sunset, she sat in the sand, all but given up, when a small army of tiny hermit crabs started crawling onto the beach. Eve cackled madly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
